


Ghosts of Conversations Past

by Gibbs_yeah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Gen, Tony Stark is not a good bro, Tony Tore the Avengers Apart, canon-divergent, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/pseuds/Gibbs_yeah
Summary: In these AUs, Tony's crappy way of talking down to people is no longer tolerated.





	1. "Dads leave. No need to be a pussy about it." (Iron Man 3)

**Author's Note:**

> I find it interesting that folks deliberately misquote Team Cap in order to bash them.  
> Ironically, you can use Tony Stark's actual dialogue to highlight his creepy personality, because he really is the worst.  
> Actual movie dialogue is **in bold**.  
>  These snippets are canon divergent because here the other characters don't have to give Tony a pass because Tony.  
> You'd have to pay me high five figures to wach the Iron Man films again, so I'm using transcripts for material from those films. Feel free to correct me in the comments if I have the dialogue wrong, because I'm not actually trying to misquote Tony.  
> 

I am amused by the irony of this conversation between Harley and Tony "Everyone must suffer because I won't handle my daddy issues" Stark in Iron Man 3. What if Harley was as much of a jackass to Tony as Tony was to him in this conversation?

 

Harley frowned as he considered how to explain why he was a latchkey kid. Then he said, **"Well, my mom already left for the diner and Dad went to 7-11 to get scratchers. I guess he won, because that was six years ago."**

Tony Stark hummed and then said, **"Which happens. Dads leave. No need to be a pussy about it."**

Harley blinked and stepped back. Then his fists clenched as he said, "Screw you. I'm calling the cops."

As Harley turned away Tony grabbed his arm and said, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. No need for that."

Harley yanked his arm away and rubbed where Tony grabbed him. He said, "My dad left me when I was practically a baby. Your dad never actually left. I read about it---he died. And you were OLD---like 20 or something."

Tony looked away, then he shrugged and said, "Okay, that was a shitty thing to say."


	2. "Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip." (Captain America: Civil War)

Personally, I find Tony's extortion of Peter very creepy. What if instead of webbing Tony and succumbing to the blackmail, Peter beat Tony at his own game?

 

Peter was still trying to shake off the bad vibes of Tony locking them in Peter's bedroom together. Then Tony sat next to Peter and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. Tony asked, **"You got a passport?"**

Peter answered, **"Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license."**

Tony nodded and asked, **"You ever been to Germany?"**

Peter said, **"No."**

Tony dropped his hand and said, **"Oh, you'll love it."**

Peter sat up in protest. He said, **"I can't go to Germany!"**

Tony stared and asked, **"Why?"**

So many answers crammed into Peter's head: Aunt May, keeping secret, not knowing what Tony actually wanted with him. But he said, **"I got...homework."**

Tony looked like he was rolling his eyes without rolling his eyes as he said, **"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."**

Peter leaned forward, urgent now as he said, **"I'm---I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!"**

Tony strolled to the door as he said, **"Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip."**

Peter jumped to his feet. The urge to web Tony was strong. Instead he yelled, "You want me to WHAT?" 

The door rattled as May said from the other side, "Why is this door locked? What's going on in there? Peter!" 

Peter called, "Just a second, May." 

The he walked over to Tony. Peter said, "This doesn't look good for you, Mr. Stark. If anything gets out about me to ANYONE, well, I'll have to mention how you tried to force a 14-year-old boy to go with you on a secret trip to Germany." 

Tony stared for a moment, then said, "Shit kid, you play hard ball. Deal." 

Peter shrugged and flipped the lock. As he opened the door, he smiled at May and said, "Mr. Stark was just leaving." 


	3. "That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield." (Captain America: Civil War)

This was definitely the height of bitterness and pettiness for Tony. People have pointed out that Steve's reaction to Tony's demand isn't shame or embarrassment. Steve looks up, not down, and drops the shield without regret.  
It sometimes seems that there is something mystical about the connection between Captain America and his shield, like Thor and Mjolnir. In this snippet, the shield knows where it belongs, and it's not with Tony Stark. (And to quote Peter Parker, "That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all!”)

 

Tony jerked back as he rounded the corner. The gleam of metal caught his eye. Metal that should still be buried in the box hidden in the shipping container stacked on the bottom row in a warehouse of containers exactly like it.

The metal gleamed...sullenly. Like it was judging Tony.

Tony glared back and said, "I could have left you in Siberia, you know." Like Barnes' arm. Tony winced at the memory of slicing through the metal, shearing off Barnes' limb...

"Shut up," he said to the shield as he scurried away.

Later, he stood in front of the shield, still sullenly gleaming at him.

He was going to do it. He was. He could just melt Cap's...Rogers'...his father's...THIS shield down and make a nice vibranium coating for one of his suits.

"I could do it, you know," he said to it.

Tony didn't. Really, he couldn't. The closer he got to it the greater the chill that ran down his spine. He was half-afraid it would freeze his fingers off if he even dared to touch it with his bare hand.

He wasn't all that surprised when the shield disappeared two days later. Or when he later saw it gleaming on Nomad's arm.

Gleaming...happily, damn it.


	4. "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." (The Avengers)

It's funny how many prop-Tony folks wail about how mean Steve was during the helicarrier argument when the Avengers were being influenced by the scepter. (Point of fact, Steve was kinder than Tony, but that's another quote to explore.) Tony doesn't even have the excuse of being influenced by the scepter when he said this incredibly cruel thing about Steve. What if Bruce didn't let Tony's remark slide?

 

The door started to close behind Steve as Tony turned away and said, **"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."**

Bruce stopped what he was doing and turned with a frown. He said, "How could you say that? How could you even think it?"

Tony looked over with a shrug.

Bruce shook his head and stepped forward. He said, "No really. Captain Rogers is barely two weeks in this era. As far as he's concerned, two weeks ago he was in the middle of World War II. His whole world---his whole LIFE was gone in an instant. And you say maybe they should've kept him on ice?"

Bruce's eyes flashed green as an expression of disgust crossed his face. He said, "Maybe you should consider this, Stark: how would you feel if you overheard someone saying they should've left you in the desert."

Tony shivered and turned away, dropping his eyes in shame.


	5. "I don't know, I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side." (Captain America: Civil War)

It's interesting to contrast how Ant-Man and Spider-Man were recruited (adult versus child, informed consent versus blackmail, introduced to the team versus hidden from the team). What if Rhodey found out that Tony had lied about what he knew---about everything?

 

Rhodey's wheelchair didn't make a sound as he pushed himself up by the side of Tony's desk. He said, "So we're short a few people here. When can you get the spider-guy up to the compound? He should start training ASAP."

Tony shifted in his chair as he tried to think of an excuse. He said, "Um, well, he's not much of a joiner."

Rhodey frowned and stared at Tony a moment. Then he slumped in his chair, shook his head, and asked, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Tony sat up and said warily, "Tell you what?"

Rhodey lifted a tablet from his lap and turned it around to show Tony. On it was a video of Peter---Spider-Man stopping a bus. Rhodey said, "Seems like you've been watching this guy for a while."

Tony frowned and said, "Yeah, I've been watching him for a while. So?"

Rhodey said, "You should have told me sooner. I did some digging through the files. How could you even think of bringing him to Germany, Tony? That kid is 14 years old!"

"That 14 year old can lift a tank and stick to walls!" Tony said as he stood. He continued, "THAT'S why I didn't tell you---I didn't need a lecture from Colonel StickUpHisAss."

Rhodey leaned back and stared. Then he said, "There are rumors about this kid now, footage of him with the Avengers. That could be trouble for him."

Tony clenched his jaw and said, "I'll handle it."

Rhodey nodded and continued, "There are some other rumors floating around, too."

Tony crossed his arms and tried to keep his face from showing anything. He asked, "Like what?"

Rhodey said, "Like you went to see Ross at some secret prison where Wilson and the others were being held. And that you left that prison to go somewhere the U.N. didn't give you permission."

Rhodey leaned forward and asked, "Is any of that true, Tony?"

Tony frowned and leaned over Rhodey. Tony said, "Yeah, all of it. And you know what else is true? When I got there I found out Rogers kept a secret from ME---his brainwashed assassin best friend killed my parents 25 years ago. And Rogers' reason for keeping that secret? "I thought I was sparing you but I was really sparing myself."

Tony stepped back and said, "What a load of crap."

He pointed at Rhodey and said, "So excuse the hell out of me if I'm not feeling like sharing right at the moment."

Tony pushed past Rhodey and stopped halfway to the door, startled to see Vision standing there.

Rhodey spun the chair around and said, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Tony. That must have been tough to find out."

He moved to Tony's side and looked up at him. Rhodey frowned as he said, "But you know what? That doesn't make you keeping secrets okay. Especially when you look at it. Rogers sounds like he kept his secret to protect people, Barnes and you."

Rhodey leaned over to stare at Tony as he continued, "But you? All your secrets seem to do is cover your own ass."

Tony had no reply as Rhodey wheeled past him and Vision and out the door.


	6. "You know, I wish I could believe that [I don't have to go it alone]. I really do. But you’ve gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I’m doing." (Iron Man 2)

It's funny how many prop-Tony meta and fics bash the Avengers, Rhodey, and Pepper for letting Poor!Woobie!Tony suffer alone. It's as if his PTSD, his trauma, is SO much more important than anyone else's. But why? Why isn't TONY responsible for his own well-being? He's older than all of the Avengers except Thor, has unlimited resources and time, plus has a 24/7 nanny with his personal AIs. Plus, why are the Avengers getting bashed for not noticing when Tony's suffering, but Tony gets a pass on not noticing that EVERY OTHER PERSON IN THE MCU HAS SUFFERED AND PROBABLY HAS PTSD. It's quite a double standard. But best of all is that in canon, people DO notice Tony suffering. Rhodey actually shares his concerns about Tony in several films, but Tony blows him off most of the time. So in this scenario, Rhodey points out how reckless it is for Tony to be wearing the suit while he's not 100%. Also of note: People have pointed out that it's not really fair of Tony to try to dump everything on Bruce in Iron Man 3. That wasn't a friend-to-friend chat but a pseudo counseling session. Bruce was right to point out he's NOT that kind of doctor. 

 

Rhodey set aside the arc reactor and said, **"You had this in your body? And how about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?"**

Tony shrugged and replied, **"Road rash. Thank you."** He glanced over at Rhodey and asked, **"What are you looking at?"**

Rhodey frowned and said, **"I’m looking at you. You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it’s unnecessary. You don’t have to do this alone."**

Tony said, **"You know, I wish I could believe that. I really do. But you’ve gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I’m doing."**

Rhodey crossed his arms and said, "You know, there are rules about safety and fitness for duty in the service. A pilot flunks his physical---OR his psyche eval---and he's grounded until he's back to baseline."

Tony frowned and crossed HIS arms. He asked, "So what are you saying? You're gonna take the suit away until some doctor signs my walking papers?"

Rhodey lowered his arms and stepped forward. He said, "Tony, the suits aren't toys. We're flying around in WMDs that could do a hell of a lot of damage if we make a mistake. And the way you are right now, that seems like a mistake waiting to happen."

He took a breath and said, "Please, Tony, tell me what the hell is going on. Let me help."

Tony bowed his head and...thought about it.


	7. "Everyone else thought I was crazy to recruit a fourteen year old kid." (Spider-Man: Homecoming)

This seems to be a straight-out lie. Sure, EVERYONE would think Tony was crazy AND CRIMINALLY WRONG to recruit a 14-year-old kid. BUT TONY DIDN'T CONSULT WITH ANYONE. He decided his way was best and plowed ahead without checking with anyone else on his team. (Sound familiar?) What if Peter came to his senses and realized just what a creep Tony was? Also of note: Some people consider Tony a bully to Peter, and some think what Tony did was "grooming," and totally inappropriate. 

 

The Iron Man suit swooped in. Tony's voice sounded through it, **"Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch, I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multi-million dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do."**

Peter ignored Tony's snide tone. Instead, he asked, **"Is everyone okay?"**

Tony's sneer was clear in his voice as he said, **"No thanks to you."**

Peter stood and paced over to the suit. He said, **"No thanks to me? Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn't listen. None of this would have happened if you'd just listened to me. If you even cared, you'd actually be here."**

The Iron Man mask flipped up and the suit separated as Tony stepped out. As he stalked forward, getting into Peter's space, he said, **"I did listen kid. Who do you think called the FBI huh? Do you know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid."**

Peter stopped cold. He asked, "Who else knows about me? Happy, yeah, but who else?"

Tony stopped at the change of topic. He said, "That's not important right now. What is---"

Panic made Peter step forward. He said, "No, who else did you tell about me? I trusted you, now you're saying you're blabbing about me behind my back? I have to keep May safe!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Tony shouted. He continued, "Jesus kid, calm the hell down. I didn't tell anybody else, all right? Nobody knows, just me and Happy."

Peter frowned and said, "So you lied." He paused, then continued, "You lied because you CAN'T tell anyone about me. Because you don't want to get yelled at. By your bosses or whoever."

Tony crossed his arms, now on the defensive. He said, "Nobody's the boss of me. And we're talking about YOU. If somebody had died tonight---"

"It would be because you didn't bother to TELL ME what was going on," Peter said. He continued, "It feels like...I don't think this is working out."

Tony gaped. He said, "Excuse me? Are you dumping ME?"

Peter said, "Maybe. I don't think I can trust you after this." 

Tony blinked and fell silent.


	8. "This was never my life." (Avengers: Age of Ultron)

It's funny how Tony, who was actually known as the "Merchant of Death," tries to claim he was never a weapons dealer or war profiteer. What if the twins got to respond to Tony's claim?

 

Pietro Maximoff eyed the missiles and other weapons on the abandoned barge's floor. He said to Tony, **"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?"**

Tony looked down at the weapons and said, **"This was never my life."**

Wanda stepped forward and said, "Of course it was." Her hand flashed scarlet a moment, then she nodded and said, "The man who saved you in the cave, Ho Yinsen. He told you that the Ten Rings---terrorists, killers---were your best customers."

PIetro nodded and said, "We SAW your weapons, Stark. They destroyed our home, killed our parents. We lay in the rubble staring at your missile, for days."

Tony flipped up the faceplate and said, "That wasn't me. I wasn't selling the weapons to terrorists. It was---"

"It was YOUR company," Wanda interrupted. She continued, "It was YOUR responsibility to know whose hands were firing your weapons. But you were not interested in anything except your workshop and your fine life."

Pietro nodded and pointed at Ultron. Pietro said, "This one, he just quoted you. 'Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which.' And you know what? That man, Klaue, said you used to say that to him."

Wanda frowned and said, "It was not a one time thing. Klaue KNEW you. And you pretend that this was not your life? That your money is not drenched in blood?"

The Avengers stared for long moments as they waited for Tony to respond to the twins. Even Ultron kept silent.

Tony had nothing to say.


	9. "Alright, you're all grown up, you got a wife and kids. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?" (Civil War)

This is one of the most despicable things Tony has done. He knows that Clint is a prisoner. He knows that Ross is listening in. He knows how to block the audio feed. But Tony chooses to mention Clint's hidden family when Tony KNOWS Ross is listening. As people have pointed out, even LOKI kept Clint's secret. (And even if you want to suggest that Clint's family was out in the open after Ultron, it doesn't make a difference. You don't point out an innocent woman and her children to a man like Thaddeus Ross.) What if Clint pointed out how Tony betrayed Clint?

...

Clint said, **"Criminals, Tony. Think that's the word you're looking for. Right? That didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are."**

Tony puffed up and said, **"Because you broke the law."**

Clint said, **"Yeah."**

Tony continued, **"I didn't make you."**

Clint disagreed with that---he'd heard how Tony ignored the news about the other Winter Soldiers at the airport. Tony DEFINITELY started that fight. But he also knew Tony's mean streak and how it erupted when anyone disagreed with him. He started making noise, trying to keep Tony from spilling anything to Ross. He said, **"La, la, la, la, la..."**

Tony ignored the hint and said, **"You read it, you broke it."**

Clint could point out that he hadn't been given enough time to thoroughly read it, but he didn't bother because he didn't have to go past the signing page to know what a piece of crap the Accords were. He continued, **"La, la, la, la la..."**

Tony came close to the bars to deliver his betrayal. He said, **"Alright, you're all grown up, you got a wife and kids. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?"**

Clint froze. How could he? Tony had his flaws---sometimes he was a real pain in the ass---but Clint never thought Tony would stoop so low. He asked, "How could you?"

He shook his head and yelled, "How COULD you! I trusted you with them. I shared my secret to save your miserable life, and this is how you repay me? By painting a target on their backs?"

Tony froze. A deep sense of shame filled him as he realized exactly what he had done. He hastily cut the audio feed and spun around.

Wilson and Lang were staring at Tony, disgust on their faces. Clint was glaring.

Tony said, "I didn't mean to---"

Clint said, "Don't talk to me. Don't you EVER speak to me again." He turned his back on Tony and said, "You better pray Nat got them to safety already. Because if anything happens to them, I will END you."

Tony quickly moved over to Wilson's cell and said, "You have to tell me where Rogers went."

Wilson spat on the floor and said, "I'm not telling you shit, you traitor."

Lang said, "Hank Pym always said you could never trust a Stark."

Tony slumped and turned the audio feed back on. As he left the Raft, he felt a new weight of guilt on his shoulders.


	10. "[Phil Coulson] was an idiot" (The Avengers)

I wasn't going to bother with this one, but apparently some prop-Tony folks are claiming that STEVE is insensitive for referring to Phil as a soldier when Steve was trying to COMFORT Tony. But they COMPLETELY ignore Tony calling Phil an idiot. And to them STEVE is the insensitive one?

 

Steve nodded at the information that Coulson had someone special to mourn him. In the war, Steve had learned time and again that sometimes the only thing you could do was let the next of kin know that their loved one was lost. To give them some kind of closure. He said, **"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."**

Tony said, **"He was an idiot."**

Steve blinked and straightened at the blatant disrespect of the dead man. **"Why? For believing?"**

Tony replied, **"For taking on Loki alone."**

Steve frowned and said, **"He was doing his job."** A dangerous one that had demanded the ultimate sacrifice.

Tony scoffed and said, **"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."**

Steve quietly said, **"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."** It was a truth that Steve had learned the hard way.

Tony walked away, saying **"Right. How did that work for him?"**

Steve asked, **"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"**

Tony whirled and shouted, **"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"**

"But Coulson was," Steve said as he stepped forward. He continued, "Like every other Shield member aboard this vessel, Coulson knew when he signed up that protecting people can be risky. And that standing up to Loki could kill him. He thought protecting his crew and his friends was worth that risk."

Steve shook his head and said, "No matter how upset you are, he deserves better than you calling him an idiot."

Tony bowed his head. Not admitting anything, but...

Steve took pity on him and moved the conversation along. He said, **"Loki needs a power source..."**


	11. "Must be hard to shake the double agent thing" (Civil War)

During the airport fight, Natasha realized the world was in danger and let Steve and Bucky go. But she was willing to keep working with Tony, trying to help him understand that saving the world was more important than following the Accords. (Ironically, something Tony decided for himself later when he flew to Siberia without authorization.) But Tony didn't treat Natasha like a teammate. Instead he makes a comment that he KNOWS is extremely hurtful, given what he knows of Natasha's past. And even then, Natasha tries to warn Tony of the danger he could be in. What if she took a moment to express how childish it was to attack her after everything that happened?

 

Tony saw Natasha come up beside him at the hospital balcony, even if he didn't hear her. He said, **"The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis."**

Natasha said, **"Steve's not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario."**

Tony frowned and said, **"You let them go, Nat."**

Natasha had already figured out that oversight as an idea was very different than the Accords in action. She said, **"We played this wrong."**

Tony scoffed and said, **"'We'? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA."**

Natasha blinked at him. She'd spent YEARS making up for the red in her ledger. She rebuilt her world as an Avenger when Shield turned out to be Hydra. Was Tony really that cold, to use her attempts to remake her life to ATTACK her? She said, "I could just as easily ask when you're going to grow up enough to stop making the world and everyone around you pay for your mistakes. But I didn't. This is more important." 

She frowned. Was Tony really so self-centered to ignore everything that happened? Even the world being at risk? She asked, **"Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?"**

Tony shrugged off the question. He said smugly, **"T'Challa told Ross what you did, so...they're coming for you."**

Natasha already knew her time was running out. But despite Tony's digs at her, she could give him one last warning. She said, **"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back."**

She walked out knowing that Steve would never fail her. And the rest of the team had never turned on her the way Tony did, even when they were on different sides.


	12. "I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." (Civil War)

As many people have pointed out, Tony is fine with signing the Accords (which just shift the blame) because he ALREADY does this. The rest of the Avengers sitting in the conference room didn't use alien technology to upload their flawed AI program and give Ultron a doorway into the world. That was Tony. And yet after Charlie Spencer's mother confronts TONY, Tony blames all of the Avengers and says THEY need to be put in check. (Funny how Tony doesn't even TRY to keep himself in check throughout the film. He just does what he wants when he wants to, same as always. And same as always, he faces NO consequences while others pay the price.) What if someone pushed back at Tony's flippant and untrue statements?

 

Tony concluded his rant about Charlie Spencer. He said, **"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass."**

Vision frowned and said, "That does not seem to be entirely accurate. None of us here 'dropped a building' on anyone. In point of fact, we were attempting to prevent anyone being injured by the buildings falling because of Ultron's actions."

Steve frowned and said, "Tony, I don't think your words OR your tone are very respectful to the people who lost their lives, including that young man. We were desperately trying to clear civilians from the combat area while also trying to stop Ultron's plan to destroy the world. 'Kicking ass' makes it sound like we were playing a game or something. I think we all realized just how serious the situation was. "

Tony frowned at the group and decided to shift the subject. He said, **"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."**

Steve frowned and said, **"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up."**

Tony waved his hand and asked, **"Who said we're giving up?"**

Steve replied, **"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame."**

Natasha narrowed her eyes and said, "Like you just tried to do, Tony. WE didn't give Ultron access to the world, YOU did. Saying it was all of us doesn't make it true."


	13. "We don't have time for a city hall debate" (Ultron)

So many prop-Tony fics try to pretend Tony wasn't responsible for Ultron because Bruce and Tony "weren't close to an interface." This entirely misses the point. USING THE SCEPTER in the first place is the problem. Tony asked Thor for the chance to STUDY it. But after Tony discovered the AI in the scepter, he decided to use it to upload the Ultron program. The scepter should have NEVER been plugged into the system like that. Note that Strucker had the scepter for YEARS and didn't provide the AI a way into the world. TONY's flawed program and systems did. (And I'm not all that convinced Tony's systems were secure to start with. Look how easily Ned cracked the safeguards on Peter's suit in Homecoming.) And even more important, Tony KNEW he was doing wrong by not telling the team. And it was Tony driving the whole thing. Bruce was the gun, but it was Tony's hand on the trigger. (And not Wanda's. She showed him a vision, that's it. She didn't brainwash him or take over his will. There was NO red mist in Tony's eyes when he was persuading Bruce or using the scepter.) What if Bruce had balked at Tony's attitude? (Also note that the "three days" deadline was BECAUSE Tony wasn't telling Thor. If he told Thor, he could have asked for more time. But Tony KNEW Thor would never agree to let Tony use the scepter that way.)

 

After Tony showed Bruce the AI residing in the scepter, he said, **"I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But JARVIS can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days."**

Bruce frowned and said, **"So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team."**

Tony nodded and said, **"Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."**

Bruce shook his head and said, "Well that's great, Tony. You want to see your suits of armor around the world. But there's a huge problem with your plan. You want to hide this from the team. Because you KNOW Thor would never agree to this. And you KNOW what Steve would say about it."

Bruce raised his hands and backed off. He said, "And if you're that desperate to hide it from them, then doing this must be a REALLY BAD idea."

He left the room as he said, "I'm going to tell the team about your little plan. I don't suggest you try anything while I'm gone, because I guarantee they will NOT be happy."

Bruce paused and said, "Especially Thor. AND the other guy."


	14. “That’s it? You just roll over and show your belly everytime someone snarls?” (Ultron)

It's interesting how so many prop-Tony fics pretend that Tony is this great friend to everyone. But there's not a lot of evidence for that in the MCU. Tony belittles and insults Rhodey, ignores and takes advantage of Pepper, and pretty much spends his time mocking and insulting the Avengers. Another interesting trait is that Tony turns on people when they dare question his actions. He does it a lot in Civil War, but notice also how he does it in Ultron. Bruce is humble, acknowledging that THEY are responsible for Ultron, while Tony lashes out at Bruce for telling the truth.

 

Helen Cho shivered as she shook her head and said, **"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"**

Even though Bruce is shaking his head to stop, Tony starts laughing.

Thor frowns and asked, **"You think this is funny?"**

Tony shrugs and said, **"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible."**

Thor angrily said, **"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand."**

Ignoring that painful truth, Tony replied, **"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."**

After everything, Bruce realized how wrong it was to not have had this discussion BEFORE using the scepter. He said, **"Tony, maybe this might not be the time to..."**

Tony whirled on Bruce and said, **"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."**

Bruce replied, **"Only when I've created a murder bot."**

Tony denied it, of course. He said, **"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"**

Bruce shook his head and said, "Seriously, Tony? That is not the point. TRYING to create an interface was the PROBLEM. We took alien technology we didn't know anything about, with an AI we knew literally NOTHING about, and plugged it into our systems like it was a giant flash drive."

He continued, "Tony, WE let that thing out into the world. We did it. We were like the stupid teens in every bad horror film, using the Ouija board or reading out loud from the big black book that says 'Don't read this out loud' on the cover."

Bruce looked at Tony and said, "We did more damage with that scepter in three days than Strucker did in YEARS. WE did. So yeah, I'm gonna roll over and show my belly because we were WRONG."

THAT shut Tony up.


	15. "They don't give visas to WMDs" (Civil War)

I've seen some prop-Tony folks try to explain this one away by saying Tony literally meant Wanda didn't have a visa and that Tony was protecting Wanda by interning her. The film itself shows Tony was worried about PR, not Wanda. Vision reveals the reason Wanda's being held, because "Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident." And as someone online pointed out, even if in the WMD line Tony is just parroting Ross (who called Thor and Bruce nukes), Tony doesn't give any indication he disagrees with Ross's assessment. From the way Tony treats Wanda, he pretty much shows he agrees with Ross's take on things. What if Steve called Tony out on his dehumanization of a teammate? (And don't even get started on the "kid" stuff. Steve calls a pilot who looks older than him "son" in Avengers, so Steve calling Wanda "kid" doesn't mean she's a kid. Peter is a LITERAL kid, though, and Tony turned that kid into a child soldier.)

 

Steve frowned as he pondered Tony's attempt at blackmail. Bucky was already being denied due process. Could Steve take the chance of Bucky falling into T'Challa's hands? He said, **"I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards."**

Tony replied, **"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated..."**

Steve froze and asked, **"Wanda? What about Wanda?"**

Tony leaned back and answered, **"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company."**

Flashes of Japanese Americans imprisoned in camps during WW2 made Steve frown as he said, **"Oh God, Tony! Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way..."**

Tony asked, **"What? It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people."**

Steve shook his head and said, **"Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony."**

Tony frowned and said, **"She's not a US citizen."**

Steve could have pointed out that Wanda had been here for years out in the open with no problem, but instead he said, **"Oh, come on, Tony."**

Tony continued, **"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction."**

Steve froze again, stunned. That was close to how Ross had described Thor and Bruce. As if they were weapons...not people. He said, "Of course they don't, Tony. Because WMDs are THINGS. Wanda is a PERSON. Bruce is a PERSON. Thor is a PERSON."

He shook his head in disgust and laid the pen on the table. Steve knew that Bucky would want Steve to do the right thing, even if it put Bucky at risk. He looked at Tony and said, "I guess you're more like Ross than I thought. I won't be signing the Accords, Tony. Good luck with the avenging."


	16. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle" (The Avengers)

Tony's disdain for Steve started from the moment they met, as Tony dismissed Steve's trauma of waking up after 70 years with the mocking nickname "Capsicle." It's only gotten worse over the films, but this first exchange is very telling. Steve points out a painful truth about the privileges Tony has always enjoyed, and Tony basically strips away all of Steve's good qualities and claims he's nothing but a walking lab experiment. What if someone in the know overheard him?

 

Bruce looked around and the helicarrier lab and said, **"That's Loki's M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."**

Nick Fury sensed Bruce's tension and said, **"You need to step away."**

Tony scoffed and asked, **"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"**

Steve looked at him like he was crazy and said, **"You know damn well why. Back off!"**

Tony leaned in smugly and said, **"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."**

Steve stared him down and said, **"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"**

Tony's smugness increased as he recited, **"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."**

Steve replied, **"I know guys with none of that are worth ten of you."**

He continued, **"I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."** It was barely two weeks ago he'd been shivering in the cold of Austria, surrounded by men who risked their lives to make the world safe. Not for glory, but because it was their duty.

Tony smirked and said, **"I think I would just cut the wire."**

Steve swallowed. He could tell Stark that most of the time you didn't get that choice. But instead he said, **"Always a way out. You know, You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."**

Tony sneered and said, **"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."**

Suddenly Nick Fury was in Tony's face. Nick said, "Now you wait one goddamn minute, Stark. I heard this little chat and I'm going to stop you right there just to tell you how wrong you are. Rogers was telling you the truth: He knew guys worth ten of you. The Howling Commandos. Not one of them had your millions. And none of THEM demanded a medal and a senator in a goddamn Capitol Hill ceremony just to do their duty. You've got your head so far up your own ass you don't even notice the shit you fling at everybody else."

Fury leaned back and looked Tony up and down. Fury was not impressed as he said, "You got it backwards, Stark. Steve Rogers isn't special because of the serum. Captain America is special because of Steven Goddamn Rogers. So you can just shut the hell up."

Tensions in the room evaporated as everyone turned to glare at Tony.

Tony shut up.


	17. "I don't care. He killed my mom." (Civil War)

I tend to doubt that all of the prop-Tony folks who try to excuse Tony's trying to MURDER Bucky actually pay attention during the Siberia fight. Steve pleads with Tony to stop. Steve is clearly trying only to disable (confirmed by the directors), while Bucky just wants to get away. TONY is on a murderous rampage. Not a murderous rage, though. Watch how long that fight is and how many times Tony could have stopped and walked away. Watch how cold-bloodedly Tony behaves all through it. He's ice-cold by the end when he slices off Bucky's arm rather than stand down. (Oh, and for all the folks who say Steve should have made Tony "hug it out"---Tony's wearing a flying tank and firing lasers and missiles at an innocent, WEAPONLESS Bucky. Steve doesn't have a choice except to stop Tony any way possible. Tony wasn't listening. Tony doesn't need a hug. He needs to grow the hell up and behave like an adult.)

 

Tony stared at the man and woman in dark suits standing in his workshop at the compound. He asked, "Who are you, discount Fox and Mulder?"

"We're not federal agents, Mr. Stark," the woman said. She flashed a badge and said, "We have a warrant for your arrest," then continued with the Miranda warning.

Tony shrugged that off as his thoughts raced. He asked, "What are the charges?"

The man stepped forward and said, "Attempted murder, aggravated assault, battery, terroristic threats, and of course Accords violations."

Tony shook his head and said, "Siberia."

The woman nodded and said, "Yes. We'll be taking you in and processing you as the diplomatic corps figure out which jurisdiction gets first crack at you."

Tony lifted his hands and said, "If you know what happened, then you know WHY it happened. I was under stress and provoked. I snapped---it was clearly a crime of passion."

Disgust showed on the man's face as he said, "I would advise you to find another tactic, Mr. Stark. The evidence clearly indicates otherwise."

Tony crossed his arms and said, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

The woman shrugged and pulled out her phone. After a moment, Cap's voice came through the speaker as he said, **"He's not going to stop. Go."**

Tony knew that Cap was talking to Barnes. He could hear the roar of the Iron Man leg jets, then clanging and other sounds as the fight resumed.

Tony's voice on the speaker said, **"Come on, come on."**

Friday's voice answered, **"Targeting system's knackered, boss."**

Tony could recite the words as his past self said, **"I'm eyeballing it."** A whoosh and boom sounded as he launched the rocket that missed Barnes but took out the silo lid.

After a few more moments, past-Tony growled, **"Do you even remember them?"**

Barnes weakly replied, **"I remember all of them."**

After more clangs and thumps, Cap's voice said, **"This isn't gonna change what happened."**

Tony froze as he heard his own cold voice reply, **"I don't care. He killed my mom."**

His mind raced as he tried to find a way out of the cage that was closing around him. But he was guilty. In typical fashion, he looked for someone to punish for "betraying" him. He asked, "Where the hell did you get that?"

Vision phased into the room and said, "I gave it to them, along with all of the visual footage."

Tony stared at the android and asked, "What?"

Vision nodded and said, "Friday showed me the whole thing. It was...unfortunate, how you found out about your parents' deaths. You had every right to be upset, Tony. Even angry. No one would deny that."

Tony straightened, a smirk beginning to form. 

It faded when Vision shook his head and said, "But you had NO RIGHT to take that anger out on Sergeant Barnes. You KNEW what he had been through and that he was not himself at the time of your parents' deaths. The man had no weapons and you still went after him. He was no threat, he was just trying to get away and still you continued to attack him. You even attacked Sergeant Barnes after he was already battered and bleeding on the ground---after YOU lasered off his arm, which was part of him."

The cops nodded as Vision continued, "Even worse, you pulled Friday into your crimes. She has no will to disobey you. You made her plot to defeat Captain Rogers so you could get him out of the way. Because Captain Rogers was all that prevented you from beating Sergeant Barnes to death with your own hands."

Tony swallowed at the remembered feel of his fists smashing into Barnes's flesh.

Vision sagged a little as he said, "And after all of these crimes, you came back here and left Wanda and the others on the Raft. Instead of calling a lawyer or finding a way to help them, you ABANDONED them. Even after you saw the conditions they were in."

Vision spread his hands and said, "These are not things heroes do."

Tony bowed his head as handcuffs closed around his wrists as he was led away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last example of how Tony's actual dialogue shows he's really not a good guy.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and commented!
> 
> Remember to keep putting pro-Team Cap recs in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Rec list updated Feb. 13, 2019!
> 
> Visit the [Pro Team Cap Rec List](https://gibbs-yeah.dreamwidth.org/) for a list of fics that DON'T bash Team Cap!
> 
> If you know of a fic you'd like to see on the rec list, mention it in a comment on this fic and I'll add it.


End file.
